


Special unit - special bond II

by meanie_nim



Series: Special unit - special bond [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaptered, Dramedy, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Sequel, Slow To Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Really short sequel to 'Special unit - special bond' 🚔You should probably read that one first.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Special unit - special bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610860
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 👮🏻♂️🔫❤💥💋

He had his hand on his butt, lips sucking at his neck, causing Wonwoo to moan. "Gyu, we-" He bit his lip to keep from groaning as Mingyu started licking at his sensitive skin. "My parents could-"

Mingyu shut him with his lips, making him weak in his knees. Wonwoo's parents had invited them for Sunday lunch, finally getting to know his boyfriend. After eating, they had headed to another room, not able to pull away from each other since then.

"But your parents like me," Mingyu mumbled against his lips before claiming them again.

After six months of dating, they were still crazy about each other. Wonwoo loved him more than he had ever loved someone before. "But they'll wonder what we are doing in here," he managed to get the words out between kisses.

Mingyu pulled away, grinning foolishly, his lips puffy. "Let's go back then but I want to leave soon," he mumbled before pecking him one last time. Mingyu smacked his butt before heading for the door- Wonwoo following with a blush.

"There you are. Dessert is ready and- oh my, look at your red face. Did you do something naughty in there?"

"Mom, what the fuck?" She was shameless. They sat down at the table, a strawberry tart was in front of them- her specialty.

"Don't be like that, we are all adults. By the way, you look really good together. Thank God you transferred to his police station, Mingyu."

"Leave them alone, Jenna. You keep embarrassing your son."

Wonwoo was putting a piece of tart on Mingyu's plate. "It's okay, dad. Mingyu himself is very good at embarrassing others too, right?" He felt his boyfriend's hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"I love making him blush- it's too easy," Mingyu said, causing Wonwoo's mother to laugh.

"He got it from his father. He is the same, always getting red as a tomato."

Wonwoo smirked, accusingly pointing his finger at his dad before resting his hand on Mingyu's which was still on his lap- fortunately not moving.

"Because you are saying cheesy things in front of other people. It is embarrassing."

Wonwoo smiled. "I know exactly what you're talking about, dad."

Mingyu laced their hands under the table, causing Wonwoo to turn his eyes at him. His boyfriend looked happy and relaxed -as if he had been a part of his family for a long time already.

"But enough with this nonsense. Mingyu, I know you will take good care of my son. Thank you for that. He can be quite reckless sometimes," his dad said, suddenly starting to get serious, making Wonwoo scoff in return.

"You have no idea who the reckless one is." They'd argued a lot in the past weeks whenever Mingyu was putting himself in danger to save Wonwoo's ass, making him worry a lot. "He is always acting as my bodyguard."

"Young love- do you remember, dear?" his mother mumbled, exchanging stolen glances with her husband.

It was disgusting, but Wonwoo was happy for them. He turned towards Mingyu, placing a kiss on his cheek- surprising him with that. He would love to get old with him, too- teasing and loving each other even after all these years. Wait, what was he thinking?

-

"They love me." Mingyu was holding Wonwoo's hand tightly, beaming at him. They had taken a cab back to the city and he was in a good mood- the tension before meeting his parents long gone.

"They've been waiting years for me to bring someone home. They would love everyone, believe me."

Mingyu scoffed, pulling away from him. "No. I have so much charm- there is no one like me, I won their heart. Even you couldn't resist me half a year ago, remember?"

"Cocky idiot," Wonwoo mumbled with a grin before snuggling back into his side. "I don't want to work tomorrow."

Mingyu yawned, caressing his arm. "As long as you're with me, it is okay."

"As long as you keep your hands off me- maybe then it stays that way."

Timothy had given both of them a final warning that he will assign one of them to another unit if he'd catch the couple making out again during work.

Wonwoo blamed everything on his needy boyfriend, always clinging to him, touching, kissing, seducing him.

The cab suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, causing Mingyu to lean forward. "Why are you- oh, fuck."

Wonwoo leaned forward as well, looking through the windshield. An accident had just happened right in front of them.

"Oh my god, the car flipped twice and just went down the hill," the driver murmured in shock. 

A truck was standing sideways across the road, blocking the view.

"What is he doing here anyway? Trucks aren't allowed on Sundays," Mingyu muttered, unbuckling his seat belt. "Call the cops. I'll try to help."

Wonwoo unbuckled himself as well, opening the door. It was dark and raining lightly, the road slippery.

The truck driver jumped out of his vehicle. "Oh, my God, I didn't see the car at all. Oh, my goodness, it's down the hill. I've already called the police." He was panicking, taking off his hat, running a hand over his bald head.

"Sir, are you hurt?" Wonwoo asked as Mingyu was already hurrying towards the hill.

"No, I'm fine. We didn't collide because the car swerved to the left. There was a woman inside, what if she's dead?"

Wonwoo patted his shoulder. "We're from the police, we'll handle this. Please wait here."

The truck driver nodded and Wonwoo started following Mingyu. "Gyu, watch out, the ground is wet and slippery," he shouted at his clumsy boyfriend, cursing inwardly that they had to come across something like that on their day off. Fortunately, it wasn't raining anymore.

The car was on its roof, windows smashed. Mingyu was already crouching in front of the driver's door as Wonwoo stepped behind him. There was only one woman inside- she seemed unconscious. Mingyu was trying to open the door.

Wonwoo turned his head, widening his eyes. There was smoke coming out of the hood. He didn't know a lot about cars, but the smoke was getting darker by the second and that couldn't be a good sign.

"We should leave her in the car. If she is hurt, we could make it worse by getting her outside," Mingyu said after he had opened the door, taking a closer look at the woman who was bleeding around her forehead. "Mam, can you hear me?"

Wonwoo crouched down next to him. "Gyu, we have to get her out. There is a lot of smoke, coming out of the hood. I'm afraid the car will explode until the fire department gets here."

Mingyu looked at him in shock before leaning back to take a look. "Fuck. I didn't see that," he mumbled, starting to unbuckle the woman. "Go back, Won. It's too dangerous."

Was that a joke? Wonwoo grabbed his arm, pulling him away from her. "Forget it. And let me do this, you're still in pain from your shoulder injury last week."

Mingyu shook his head and was about to protest, but Wonwoo pushed him away from the car. "If you think I'm leaving you by yourself when the car could explode, you're mistaken."

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around the woman from behind before slowly pulling her out while Mingyu was staying close. When he was sure that they were far enough, he put her down on the lawn.

The woman opened her eyes seconds later, obviously shocked. She turned her head towards the car. "My bag! I need my bag."

Wonwoo shook his head, holding her down. "Mam, you have to wait until the police and fire department arrives. The car might explode. It is too dangerous."

She sat up, pushing Wonwoo away. "I have something important in my bag. You don't understand."

Mingyu stepped beside him, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Mam, we're also from the police and we can't allow you to go back to the car. It's too dangerous."

The woman tried to stand up but Mingyu wouldn't let her. "Let me go! I have rights." She reached into her bag, suddenly attacking his arm with her key. "Get your hands off me."

Wonwoo grabbed her wrist, shocked that she was capable of doing such a thing. "What is wrong with you? We are just keeping you safe!" he shouted angrily, the sound of sirens coming closer.

"I want my bag and he won't let go of me!"

Wonwoo held her down, turning his eyes at Mingyu. Blood was running down his arm, making him mad. "You can be charged with assaulting a police officer, so I suggest you calm down and be quiet," he hissed at her, almost losing his temper.

The first paramedics came running down the hill and Wonwoo let go of her, making space for them.

Mingyu headed towards a police officer, explaining what had happened while Wonwoo glanced down at his arm, still mad. He knew things like that could happen and even though it was quite normal for people to attack them while panicking, he still couldn't get used to it when someone did it to Mingyu. He ran a hand through his hair, turning his eyes to the firemen who started to extinguish the smoke- fortunately, the car did not explode.

-

"Go away, it's too dangerous? What was that again?" Wonwoo took Mingyu aside after the latter had been done, talking to the other officer. "You do realize I'm working the same job as you, right?" He was annoyed, his boyfriend was still too overprotective.

"Sorry, I wanted to protect you and wasn't thinking. Don't be angry with me," Mingyy replied, pulling him closer.

"Then start thinking before you act," Wonwoo answered with a sigh, glancing down at his arm. "Does it hurt?"

Mingyu followed his eyes, probably seeing the blood only now. "Huh? Didn't notice that before. Who would have thought keys could do that," he mumbled, brushing a finger over the wound. "Just a scratch, nothing serious."

"Okay, then let's go. I want to sleep."

Mingyu wrapped his other arm around Wonwoo's shoulder as they walked back towards the cab. "Are you mad?"

They would often argue over little things, most of them unnecessary but Wonwoo hadn't been angry with his boyfriend for a long time. He was too sweet, too kind and even when there had been times where Wonwoo wanted nothing more than beat him up, he couldn't stay angry at this puppylike guy for too long. "Just a little," he lied, teasing him.

"I'll make it up to you," Mingyu mumbled as they got into the cab. "The woman is fine, you can drive us home now," he informed the driver.

The man nodded, starting the engine, while Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's hand.

"How do you want to make up for that?" His boyfriend smirked in return- Wonwoo almost regretting that he had asked.

"I'd rather not say it in front of the driver."

Wonwoo blushed, looking out the window, knowing exactly what the other meant. They still hadn't moved in the same apartment out of fear that it would be too much- working and living together. But Mingyu would often sleep at his place.

"Will you stay the night?"

His boyfriend turned his eyes towards him, studying his face. "Why?"

Asshole. He always wanted to tease him but Wonwoo was too tired to play along. "You don't have to," he replied with a slight pout.

"I told you not to do that with your lips, didn't I?" Mingyu whispered in his ear, making him shiver, still having this effect on him. "I would love to stay but tomorrow is Monday and I probably won't be able to hold back if I sleep at your place, so-"

Wonwoo pushed him away. "Aish, you are so needy. I just wanted to sleep next to you, cuddling and-" He closed his mouth. What the fuck was he talking about? Cuddling? What happened to him?

Mingyu smirked, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I want you to have a good rest before work tomorrow so- not tonight, babe."

Wonwoo felt a pang in his heart, getting sad to sleep on his own but he wouldn't show it. He didn't need another human to make him feel better and safe. He was an adult and-

"You are pouting again."

Wonwoo glared at him, ready to hiss but the car stopped.

"Here we are, gentlemen. That makes 45$. I won't charge you the time during the accident, of course." The driver turned his head towards them with a smile.

Wonwoo paid him before opening the door. "Thank you. Good night."

Mingyu got out as well, probably intending to walk home from his place. It was almost midnight but the other lived only five minutes away from him.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow at work," Wonwoo mumbled, heading for his door after the cab had left.

Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him against his body, his hand sinking into his hair. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss? Or are you still sulking because I am not staying the night?"

Wonwoo glared up at him. "I don't care if you are staying or not," he replied stubbornly, making Mingyu laugh in return.

"You are so fucking cute when you act like you don't want me, making me all excited," Mingyu whispered, closing his fingers around the front of his sweater. "But I know how grumpy you can be after not sleeping enough." He pressed his lips to Wonwoo's forehead, kissing him sweetly. "It's a fucking hard decision to make."

Wonwoo was overwhelmed by his boyfriend's closeness, his scent- drunk on his emotions, melting into his arms. He closed the short space, pressing his lips gently into his while Mingyu tightened his hold on him, pulling him even closer. His tongue pushed its way through Wonwoo's mouth, a soft moan escaping from the back of his throat.

"Fuck. I should go now," Mingyu whispered against his lips, his eyes glowing with desire.

Wonwoo pressed tiny kisses along the corner of his mouth, teasing his boyfriend with his lips. "Yeah, you probably should."

He didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonwoo, I need to talk to you for a second," Timothy said as soon as they arrived at the police station. "We have a new mission -you can get ready," he told Mingyu's before taking his boyfriend with him.

Mingyu yawned, walking towards the team room, not having slept much the night before. He smirked, remembering the reason.

John approached him. "Hey buddy, have you seen the new guy who came for Mark? Very good looking." They headed inside the room where their other colleagues were already getting ready. "He could be dangerous for you. Tall, well-built with a pretty face. He-"

Mingyu gave him an irritating look, raising his eyebrows. "Well, you're very welcome to ask him out. You can even change units for all I care."

John shook his head. "Bro, I like women- you know that. And don't be moody. Didn't you get laid yesterday?"

"Fuck off." John was obviously teasing him right now but since Mingyu hadn't slept much, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his stupid jokes. He packed his equipment, walking out into the hallway seconds later where the other unit had gathered, discussing something. Mingyu's eyes fell on the new guy. He seemed to be at least 5-6 years older than him and he did look good, but why had John been making such a fuss about it?

Wonwoo and Timothy came back, causing Mingyu's focus to turn on his hot boyfriend.

"I want to see you outside in five minutes, gentlemen," their leader ordered as Wonwoo passed Mingyu on his way to the team room, subtly brushing his hand over the his back.

Mingyu smiled at that gesture before heading outside.

"Hey, I'm Trevor Dune." The new colleague suddenly stepped in his way, introducing himself.

Mingyu shook his hand. "Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you."

"I hope we have the chance to work together sometime."

Mingyu gave him a short nod before heading towards the van. Weird.

-

The police had found the identity of the suspected male who had been hiding luggage containing bombs in public places. Timothy's unit was on their way to his address, ready to arrest him. As they arrived at his street, everyone started to get ready.

"Have you met the new colleague yet?" John asked Wonwoo, causing Mingyu to roll his eyes.

Was he serious? Whatever he wanted to achieve with this, it annoyed the hell out of Mingyu. Was John trying to make one of them jealous?

"Yeah, he introduced himself earlier at the police station. Why?"

Mingyu sighed loudly, throwing a glare in his colleague's direction. "John is dying to tell everyone how handsome Trevor is."

Wonwoo looked at him in surprise as they were getting out of the van, waiting for further commands. "Huh? I thought you like women?"

"I do. But- oh, never mind. You two are boring," John replied, walking away from them.

Wonwoo shrugged before looking over at his boyfriend, frowning. "Your helmet's not properly fastened," he muttered, stepping closer.

"John thinks the new guy is better looking than me, that's why he is saying things like that- probably trying to make me jealous."

Wonwoo fastened the helmet before looking up at him, scoffing. "John has nothing better to do than meddling with other's lives. He-"

"Guys, let's go," Timothy interrupted him. "If you see anything weird, let us know via walkie talkie."

Mingyu followed Wonwoo, making sure that the latter was wearing his bulletproof vest. They headed for the first floor while the others went up to the second and third one. Empty suitcases were standing around, ready to be used for more attacks. "Asshole. How many bombs was he planning to make?" Mingyu muttered, looking around while staying close to Wonwoo. The suspect didn't seem to be at home-

"Get out of there! It's a trap," Timothy suddenly shouted via walkie talkie. "There is a bomb upstairs that will go off in thirty seconds. Get out now!"

Wonwoo turned around, grabbing Mingyu's arm, as they both started running for the exit. "What the fuck? How could he know we were coming?"

Seconds later the bomb exploded, causing the house to catch fire. Luckily no one got hurt but the mission failed.

"We are heading back to the police station. I already called the fire brigade," Timothy said, sitting inside the van, his mood bad. They had been looking for the suspect for two months already. At least they knew his name now.

Wonwoo sat next to Mingyu, pulling down his helmet, his hair tousled, looking cute. Mingyu had to look away, resisting the urge to kiss him.

-

They were eating noodles for lunch- the other two units joining them. Trevor, the new guy, was sitting across from them at the other end of the room and- was he throwing secret glances at Wonwoo? Mingyu turned his head at his boyfriend who was pouring himself some orange juice.

"Timothy is in a pretty bad mood. I heard him yelling on the phone with someone," Wonwoo said, blowing his hot noodles.

Mingyu hummed, his eyes still fixed on Trevor. Yep, he was definitely throwing glances at his boyfriend. Did he want to die?

"I bet they will send the other unit for the next mission regarding the suspect. They will not trust as with that case anymore and- hey, are you listening to me?" Wonwoo nudged his arm.

Mingyu turned his eyes at him, smiling apologetically. "Yes sorry. I was just- looking around."

"Looking around? What's wrong with you?" Wonwoo took a sip from his juice, watching him with curious eyes.

How did he manage to look cute no matter what he was doing? Mingyu sighed. It felt like a punishment not to be allowed to kiss Wonwoo at work whenever he wanted to. "I am okay, just tired."

"Well, if you would have kept your hands to yourself last night-" Wonwoo trailed off, his face reddening.

Mingyu pinched his cheek with a smirk. "You are irresistible. It is your fault," he murmured so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Stop it." Wonwoo glared at him, the blush was more prominent than before.

"Hey, can I join you?" Trevor was suddenly standing in front of them, smiling brightly.

No way.

"Sure, sit down," Wonwoo replied politely.

Mingyu looked away, offended. Wonwoo hadn't been that polite when he had joined the unit eight months ago.

Trevor sat down, placing his coffee on the table. "You are helping me out. Jennifer is pretty persistent, so I needed a break from her," he joked and although Mingyu knew exactly what he was talking about, he kept silent.

Wonwoo smiled. "Ah, yeah, she is- unique. You will get used to that but if she starts bothering you too much, just kiss someone else in front of her eyes- that should work."

Mingyu had to smile, remembering Wonwoo's bold kiss back at the cemetery after Jennifer had thrown herself at him.

"Well, sounds like a plan. Would you volunteer to be my kissing partner?"

He did not just ask that! Mingyu turned his eyes at Trevor, sucking in a deep breath, ready to snap at that asshole, but Wonwoo rested his hand on his knee, squeezing gently.

"I am not available for that plan. I did the same to Mingyu in front of Jennifer a few months ago- if you know what I mean," his boyfriend replied with a charming smile.

Trevor widened his eyes before starting to laugh. "Oh, okay. I didn't realize that you two are a thing. You don't act like- you know, like you are in love."

Mingyu wanted to punch him. So hard. "It is none of your business but we are not allowed to act in love around here. So, stop hitting on my boyfriend," he snapped, already done with this guy.

"Gyu." Wonwoo glanced at him before turning his eyes on Trevor, probably feeling uncomfortable right now.

"Don't worry, dude. It was just a misunderstanding. Anyway, I need to go now. See you guys later, right?" He winked at Wonwoo before standing up to leave.

Mingyu was boiling with rage. What the fuck was Trevor up to? If they wouldn't have been at work-

"Stop it. You are biting your lip out of anger," Wonwoo mumbled, squeezing his knee once again before pulling his hand away.

Mingyu looked down at his half-full plate. He wasn't hungry anymore. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "What the fuck is wrong with him? It is Trevor's first day at a new workplace and he is already hitting on a colleague? Right in front of his boyfriend?"

"He didn't know. Don't get mad."

Too late for that. Mingyu wasn't jealous, he trusted Wonwoo. But he was furious because this guy was already pissing him off. "I need some fresh air," he muttered, standing up.

"I am coming with you."

They walked into the garden- no one else was outside, their colleagues still eating lunch. Mingyu took a deep breath. The sun was warming his face, his anger slowly vanishing. He wasn't even the type to act so harsh towards other people but Wonwoo was special and- He sighed. "I am sorry. But when he winked at you even after I told him that we are a thing, I-"

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's arm, pulling him behind the big apple tree, hiding them well. He was close, his presence calming him. "Are you jealous?"

He could smell Wonwoo's shampoo, taking him back to last night, when bis boyfriend had been laying in his arms, snoring softly against his chest. "I am not jealous. I am angry," Mingyu replied with a sigh.

Wonwoo smiled, cupping his face with his hand, his eyes going soft with a familiar tenderness. "You are such a baby. I can read every emotion on your face."

Wonwoo's face came closer to his, causing Mingyu to lose track of everything except those lips which were made for kissing. Those soft lips he hadn't been allowed to touch for the past five hours and 25 minutes- but who's counting? "And what is my face telling you right now?"

"Something that would make Timothy really mad if he could see it," Wonwoo replied with a smile.

Mingyu placed a kiss on his earlobe before whispering, "But he can't see us right now, can he?"

"He can't," Wonwoo murmured, his breath hitching as Mingyu slid his hand under his shirt, caressing up his stomach towards his chest. Mingyu captured his lips, kissing him deep for a moment. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close and Mingyu was wondering how it was possible to fall even more in love with that precious guy, who was standing with him under an apple tree, kissing him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that you are also as excited as I am for this sequel!
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning." 

Wonwoo, who had been lifting weights at the gym, halted in his movements, looking up at Trevor. 

"What a coincidence," the latter said with a grin, sitting down on the weight bench across from him, staring intensely. 

Wonwoo put down his weights, wiping his sweat. "Hi," he greeted back, glad that Mingyu wasn't around, because the latter would probably make a fuss and start bitching like he did the day before.

"I hope your boyfriend had calmed down by now. His reaction was a little too much, don't you think?" 

Wonwoo put his towel away. He didn't like how Trevor was talking about Mingyu. He was not allowed to. "Everything's fine." 

The latter nodded with a smirk, his eyes fixed on him, causing Wonwoo to feel uncomfortable. "Well, he was pretty upset though. I hope he didn't let his anger out on you." 

Wonwoo didn't know what to reply to that, slightly getting annoyed. "It was just a misunderstanding," he mumbled, grabbing for his water bottle. 

"I hope you didn't fight too long because of me," Trevor continued talking nonsense, the smirk never leaving his face.

Why would they fight because of him? What was this guy up to? Wonwoo took a big sip of his water before standing up, feeling the need to leave. "Don't you have to be with your unit right now?"

Trevor shook his head. "We just got back from a mission. I am on my break." He got up as well. "Is everything okay between us?" he asked, stepping closer, causing Wonwoo to take a step back. 

"I am done working out. Gotta go now," he mumbled before turning around, ready to leave.

"I am looking forward to get to know you better, Wonwoo." 

The firm edge in Trevor's voice made Wonwoo feel uncomfortable. He hurried towards the exit, cursing inwardly. It seemed that the new colleague was really hitting on him and it was pretty annoying, but if he would continue to talk bad about his boyfriend, Wonwoo would get really mad.

-

They had a rescue training planned for the afternoon, taking place at a vacant construction site. All three units would participate. 

"We are going to act out a hostage situation where some of you will be injured officers, some who have to save the hostages and we need two perpetrator." Timothy was standing in front of the team, explaining the training. "Draw a slip of paper out of the box to know your role for today." 

Wonwoo's eyes turned to Mingyu who was standing next to John, looking tired, his cheeks flushed. He drew a paper slip before heading towards his boyfriend. The latter looked sick from upclose. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Mingyu turned to him, looking happy to see him. "I am fine, just a little warm because of the uniform, I guess." 

Wonwoo stepped closer, placing his hand on his forehead. "Are you getting sick?" 

His boyfriend shrugged. "No, I don't think so. What did you draw?" 

Wonwoo showed him his paper slip. "SWAT officer and you?" 

"I'm a hostage," Mingyu replied, leaning towards him. "Please rescue me," he whispered with a wink before heading towards the other 'hostages'. 

"Hey, are you a SWAT officer as well?" Trevor was suddenly next to Wonwoo, startling him. 

"Yes," he replied shortly before walking towards his group. He didn't want to deal with him now, his eyes wandering to the others, where he spotted Mingyu sitting on the ground. His posture was giving away that he wasn't feeling well, causing Wonwoo to worry.

They started with the training a few moments later and Wonwoo was determined to head towards his boyfriend, 'rescuing' him first. He sneaked to his side while his colleague attacked the hostage-takers. "Let me help you up," Wonwoo mumbled, crouching down in front of Mingyu, grabbing for his arm. 

The latter was sweating, his eyes teary. He was definitely sick. Wonwoo placed his hand on his forehead once again. "Gyu, you're sick, you have a fever. You belong in bed." He pulled him up, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I'll take you to the van." 

Wonwoo could tell that Mingyu was really unwell because the latter wasn't even complaining or fighting back- just doing as he was told. 

"What's with you two?" Timothy let out when they got to the van. 

"Mingyu's sick. He has a fever and can't participate like that." 

Timothy glanced at his boyfriend before nodding. "Okay, get him in the car and go back to training." 

He didn't want to leave Mingyu alone- the latter burning up by the second. "But someone should take care of him. He-"

Timothy sighed. "Jeon, back to training. As soon as we're done, you can take care of him. I'll stay near the van and have an eye on him." 

"It is okay," his boyfriend mumbled reassuringly while Wonwoo helped him to get inside the car.

It was not okay. Mingyu had started shivering, probably because of the fever, making Wonwoo worry a lot. He leaned over him, pulling off his helmet, brushing the sweaty hair out of his face. How could he leave him alone in a state like this? 

Wonwoo turned back to his leader. "Timothy, he is shivering, he can't lie around in the car for another hour. He belongs in bed, please." 

His leader looked down at Mingyu before turning his eyes back at Wonwoo, groaning. "I doubt you'd do this for another colleague- fine. Go and take him home." He motioned the driver to come closer. "Frank, take them back to the quarters." 

"Thank you, Timothy," Wonwoo muttered relieved before taking off his helmet as well, throwing it on the front seat, sitting next to his boyfriend. "Come here." He placed his arm around him, pulling him close. "Why do you always have to make me worry, hm?" 

Mingyu snuggled closer, trembling against his body. "I felt a little unwell after waking up this morning- probably because you weren't next to me."

Wonwoo scoffed. "Still in the mood for jokes, huh? Idiot." He pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his feverish forehead. "Frank, can you drive us straight to my place, please?"

"What did Trevor want from you earlier?" Mingyu asked, grabbing for his hand, holding tight.

Wonwoo could feel his heated skin, hating to see him sick. "You saw that?"

Mingyu nodded against his neck. "I always have my eyes on you. You should know that by now," he mumbled softly.

"Don't worry about him. You should concentrate on getting healthy," he replied, before placing another kiss on his forehead.

-

"I should have go to my place. Why are we at yours?" Mingyu asked in a weak voice after Wonwoo had helped him to take off his uniform and wiped the sweat off his body. He was laying on his bed, wrapped up tightly in his thick blanket. 

"Because I can keep a better eye on you when you are at my place and I have tons of cold medicine," Wonwoo replied, putting a wet cloth on his forehead. "I'll get the thermometer and some pills- and make you some tea and-" 

Mingyu grabbed his arm as he was about to get up, eyes only half open. "Don't leave me alone," he mumbled in a whiny voice, looking like a baby.

Wonwoo leaned closer, placing a kiss on his cheek, before pulling away. "I'm just going to the kitchen. Close your eyes and try to sleep." 

Mingyu let go of him reluctantly, pouting hard and Wonwoo had to resist the urge to kiss him.

He headed for the kitchen, boiling some hot water and grabbing his medicine bag before hurrying back to the bedroom. 

His boyfriend seemed to have waited for him, looking up with teary eyes. 

"Babe, you should sleep. Your eyes are reddened. Don't fight against it," he said, sitting on the bed, leaning his back against the wall.

Mingyu moved, placing his head on his lap, facing him. "I wanted to make sure that you come back. Please don't go away anymore." 

Wonwoo wanted to coo because of his clinging boyfriend, but it was not the right time. He reached for the thermometer, holding it in front of his lips. "Open your mouth." 

Mingyu obeyed while Wonwoo turned the cloth on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you were unwell since this morning? You shouldn't have come to training in the first place," he whined, carressing his boyfriend's cheek as the latter was looking up at him. 

The thermometer beeped. "38.8 degrees. You have to take a pill," Wonwoo said, handing him one. 

Mingyu pouted before swallowing it down without water. "Will you stay with me for the rest of the day?" 

"Mingyu, you're in my bed, in my apartment. Where should I go?" 

"Nowhere. You belong to me," the latter replied with a smile before closing his eyes. "Wonwoo." 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you." 

Wonwoo continued to carress his cheek, glancing down at him. He would never get tired of hearing those words from him. "I love you, too." 

Mingyu hummed. "That's good." 

"Go to sleep, baby. You need to rest. I'll stay here, don't worry," he said while admiring his boyfriend's handsome face. 

Mingyu sighed, blindly reaching for his hand. "What a pity. We are both in bed and- you know, If I would be healthy, I'd- 

Wonwoo laughed. "Yes, yes. I know you'd jump me right now. But you're not healthy and I want you to get some sleep." He pulled his hand away to brush his thumb over Mingyu's eyelid.

"Don't leave after I fall asleep." 

"I won't, babe. Don't worry and sleep tight." He wouldn't want to be any other place than here with him.

"I really love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu had stayed at home the day after getting sick- or rather at Wonwoo's place to recover some more. He was bored and he was missing his boyfriend. It made him nervous not knowing what was going on at work right now, asking himself if they were on a mission and if it was dangerous. He walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea before heading for the sofa, snuggling into a blanket. His fever had disappeared and Mingyu was ready to go back to work the next day.

The door opened a few minutes later, causing Mingyu to smile. Someone was back home early. He stood up, heading towards the hallway.

Wonwoo was taking off his shoes, looking up at him. "Hey babe, how are you?"

Mingyu didn't want to talk right now, walking up to his boyfriend, cupping his face with both hands, kissing him. He pressed him against the wall while Wonwoo parted his lips, responding to the kiss.

"Looks like you're fine," Wonwoo whispered against his mouth before capturing his lips again in another searing kiss, taking Mingyu's breath away.

"I missed you so much," Mingyu mumbled, grazing his mouth before moving to his earlobe.

Wonwoo gasped. "Missed you too." He leaned away to look into his eyes. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, placing his hand on Mingyu's forehead. "You don't feel warm anymore. That's good."

Mingyu pulled him closer. "Oh, you have no idea how warm l am feeling right now," he teased, pecking his lips once more.

Wonwoo smiled into the kiss, leaning away too soon, causing Mingyu to pout. "Babe, I just got home and I'm hungry and tired and-"

Mingyu sighed. "Alright, alright. I think I can wait a little longer."

"How generous of you." Wonwoo pecked his lips one last time before pulling away, heading towards the kitchen.

Mingyu followed him like a puppy. "How was work?" he asked, catching the frown on his boyfriend's face while he was taking some leftovers out of the fridge. "Babe? Something wrong?"

Wonwoo looked up at him. "Huh? No, no. We didn't have a mission, just training with all the units again," he replied absentmindedly, putting the leftover in the microwave- something was definitely on his mind.

Mingyu brushed a hand over his boyfriend's arm. "And did anything happen during training?"

Wonwoo scratched his head, shrugging. "No, the training was good. It's just-" He sighed, turning to face him. "I don't want to tell you because you'd get upset and I don't want that."

Mingyu placed his fingers under Wonwoo's chin, tilting his face up towards him. "You know you have to tell me now, right?" he asked, letting his eyes wander down his boyfriend's body- he seemed unhurt.

"It's nothing tragic. Trevor just asked me to go out for a drink after work sometime."

What an asshole. "He asked you out on a date? Behind my back?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, no- at least he didn't call it a date."

Mingyu was getting annoyed already. Trevor was up for nothing good, he knew it. "And what did you tell him?"

Wonwoo got the food out of the microwave, heading for the table to sit down. "I said that it would be good for him to go out with people from his unit, getting to know them better and stuff."

Mingyu sat across from him, pleased that his boyfriend had answered like that- anything else would have been unacceptable.

"Trevor said that I am right but he thinks I'm nice and he still would like to get to know me better." Wonwoo sighed. "You know, I just have a feeling that he's hitting on me and I don't know how to handle that."

Mingyu took a sip from his beer. "I'll talk to him."

Wonwoo looked up from his plate. "No, that's not a good idea. I know you, babe. He'll provoke you and you'll overreact and probably punch him and you can't do that at work."

Mingyu sighed, his boyfriend was right, knowing him too well. He wanted to punch that asshole for hitting on his boyfriend, making him mad.

"Next time I'll just tell him that I am uncomfortable. He is an adult. He will get it."

Mingyu hummed, playing with the colorful tablecloth that Wonwoo's grandmother had made him. "I don't like him."

Wonwoo placed his hand on his arm, caressing his skin. "I know. It's okay."

"It's not okay but thank you for telling me."

Wonwoo laughed. "I just told you because else you would be very mad at me."

"Only because of that? Wow. And here I thought you told me because you love me and we don't have any secrets within our relationship." Mingyu pouted, leaning back in his chair. "Would he have a chance with you?"

Wonwoo looked up from his plate, a wicked smile spreading on his lips. "You're asking if Trevor would have a chance with me- like romantically?"

Mingyu nodded with a pout. He trusted him, of course, but maybe he needs to hear it to feel better.

Wonwoo stood up with a smirk, moving towards him, swinging his leg to sit on his lap. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, after all, Trevor doesn't look bad," Mingyu mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest despite his boyfriend sitting on his lap, staring at him intently. "Maybe he'll allure you and-" Mingyu's breath hitched as Wonwoo moved closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his forehead against his.

"Mhh and then what?" his boyfriend whispered, his breath tickling his cheek.

Mingyu rested his hands on Wonwoo's thighs. "And he's older and maybe smarter than me."

Wonwoo smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek, on his nose, on his forehead. "Yeah, who knows. Maybe."

Mingyu was still sulking, but he knew his boyfriend was just teasing him. "After all, he's well-built and-" He stopped talking as Wonwoo started sucking on his neck. "He, he- fuck."

Wonwoo nibbled at his earlobe, making him squirm. "He- what, huh?"

Mingyu could barely think straight. His boyfriend was driving him crazy. "I may not be able to keep up with him and he could snatch you away right in front of my eyes," he managed to mumble as Wonwoo started spreading kisses along his jaw.

"Are you done talking bullshit?" his boyfriend asked with a low voice before pecking Mingyu's lips.

He squeezed Wonwoo's thighs in return, making him moan.

"Too bad for Trevor because unfortunately, I already have a boyfriend. And unfortunately, he's way hotter and more charming. He is irresistible- to be honest," Wonwoo whispered against his lips.

Mingyu smiled, kissing him. "Lucky bastard."

"Hmm, he is. I can only think about him 24/7, missing him like crazy at work, even coming home earlier just to see his smiling face which makes me love him even more."

Mingyu had to grin at that. His boyfriend wasn't only fucking hot but he got bold as well. "Aish, when did you become so cheesy?"

Wonwoo smiled. "I know my boyfriend likes it."

Mingyu kissed him. "Can we go to the bedroom and you show me who your boyfriend is?"

"But I am not done eating," Wonwoo mumbled with a pout.

Mingyu groaned, not able to wait anymore. "I'll cook Ramyun for you afterward, I promise."

Wonwoo kissed him once more before standing up, grabbing his hand. "Deal."

-

"Mingyu, are you doing better?" Timothy was sitting in the team room, looking up from a file when he came inside.

"Yes, I'm back and ready for everything."

Timothy chuckled. "Good. I want you to get ready indeed. Prime minister Johnson is visiting the sixth avenue, close to Central Park and they want some of us to be there- just in case they need help. We leave in an hour."

Mingyu yawned. "Sure."

"See you in the van. I'll let the others know." Timothy walked out of the room and only a few seconds later his other colleagues came inside.

"Do we all have to go and play bodyguard?" John asked annoyed- as usual not in the mood for anything.

"We have to keep an eye on the people over there. It is our job," Wonwoo replied, heading for his locker.

John groaned. "I love my job," he muttered sarcastically.

Mingyu grinned, glancing at Wonwoo. The latter had a visible hickey on his neck and he liked it- a lot. Everyone should know that he was his and not available.

"Let's go."

-

"Stay close to me," Mingyu mumbled to Wonwoo as they arrived at their destination, getting out of the van.

Many supporters but also many opponents of Mr. Johnson had come. Mingyu was not in the mood for trouble, hoping that the situation would stay peaceful. He looked over to Wonwoo, who was focused, letting his eyes wander over the crowd, looking hot like always.

"Everything all right?" his boyfriend asked, noticing his stare.

Mingyu nodded with a smile. He had to keep his eyes on the people and not on this guy beside him who looked cute- even with a weapon in his hands.

"Hey, will you protect us?" Two women were standing next to Mingyu, grinning up at him. "What an attractive officer. I feel safe with you around here," one of them flirted, probably a little tipsy, dressed in hot pants and a sports bra.

"Mam, please don't talk with the police if it is not necessary."

She grinned, her friend glancing over to Wonwoo. "But officer, it is necessary. We are really-"

Mingyu was glad that the prime minister finally arrived, the applause interrupting her. Mr. Johnson began with his speech immediately, his stay should be very short.

Wonwoo walked a few steps to the left while Mingyu tried to see what the other had spotted over there. Before he knew what was happening, a guy was pushing his boyfriend hard.

"We need some help on the right side of the avenue," Mingyu spoke into his walkie talkie before rushing over to Wonwoo.

"Fuck off, pigs," a masked guy shouted, showing his middle finger at his boyfriend.

Mingyu grabbed his arm as he started to get closer to Wonwoo. "Please step away and calm down or you'll have to leave the event."

"Don't talk to me, motherfucker."

Before Mingyu knew what was happening, he got punched, causing him to stumble backward. At the same moment, another guy pulled out a knife, heading towards Wonwoo. Mingyu rushed to them, bumping into him without thinking about the consequences. But the guy had already managed to graze Wonwoo's arm with the knife.

John and two other colleagues came running towards them, holding the guy down, the situation was quickly under control.

Mingyu hurried to Wonwoo who was holding onto his arm. Because of the uniform, he couldn't see how bad it was. He placed his hand on his back, guiding him towards the van. "Timothy, Wonwoo got hurt. We're out of here," he informed the leader via walkie talkie.

"I'm all right," his boyfriend muttered. "He just grazed me, we can stay."

Mingyu ignored him and kept walking. He had to make sure himself that the other was fine.

As they got inside the van, Mingyu removed Wonwoo's vest, taking off his shirt, causing his boyfriend to hiss in pain. Fortunately, it was just a scratch, not too deep. They had a first aid kit in the van and Mingyu grabbed for it, starting to bandage his arm. "Hold still."

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asked, worry was written over his face. "He punched you pretty good."

"It is nothing."

"I wasn't paying attention. I should have knocked the knife out of his hand," Wonwoo mumbled, leaning into his seat.

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

Wonwoo smiled. "You are not my bodyguard."

Mingyu pecked his lips. "Maybe I should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, still not good in writing action scenes 😫


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, I heard someone attacked you this morning. Are you okay?" Trevor was suddenly standing beside Wonwoo as he was about to close his locker. Mingyu and everyone else had already gone to the cafeteria- they were alone.

"It was nothing serious, just a small knife wound." Wonwoo turned around, ready to leave but Trevor stepped closer, brushing his hand over his arm.

"Can I see?"

Wonwoo flinched at the sudden touch. "Listen, I- I'm uncomfortable if you come too close. Don't take it personally but I would appreciate it if you keep your distance."

Trevor smiled. "Not taken personally." He paused. "Hey, I am just trying to get to know my colleagues better and I'm a very open-minded guy. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Wonwoo nodded but was not sure if Trevor was saying the truth because he was still stayed close.

"Let´s have lunch together?" Trevor asked with a wink.

Wonwoo cursed inwardly. Why did he have to be a magnet for weird guys like him? "I am meeting with Mingyu, so-"

"Sure, but we can walk to the cafeteria together, right?" Trevor asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulder without waiting for a response.

Wonwoo stepped away. "I go first," he mumbled, starting to head outside the room but Trevor followed him.

They entered the cafeteria together, Mingyu's eyes instantly fixed on them- a frown appearing on his face. He was mad.

Wonwoo headed over to his boyfriend, knowing that he had to react and calm him down, at the same time showing Trevor that he had no interest in him. Wonwoo leaned his face down to Mingyu, kissing him on the lips.

"For real? We're eating," John muttered with a groan but that didn't bother Wonwoo. It felt like the right thing to do in that moment.

Mingyu seemed surprised and excited at the same time, deepening the kiss, almost making Wonwoo sit on his lap.

Only when they both had to gasp for air, Wonwoo let go of his boyfriend but his eyes were not leaving his.

"You're lucky, Timothy isn't here," Mingyu mumbled with a smirk.

Wonwoo blushed, sitting down next to him while John was glaring in their direction. "Disgusting. Thanks for ruining my appetite."

Mingyu ignored their colleague, resting his hand on Wonwoo's thigh, looking at him with concerned eyes. "What happened? Why did you walked in here with that guy?"

"He just followed. He found me in the team room and started talking to me again."

His boyfriend nodded, his expression was not amused. "I thought so. I hate him."

"Who do you hate?" John asked, interfering.

"Eat your noodles. It is none of your business anyway! Stop listening to our conversation." Mingyu hissed at him, visibly annoyed by now.

"Hey, calm down. I told Trevor not to get too close to me anymore. It will be fine."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. "It still didn't stop him from running after you today, right? What are his intentions anyway? He's starting to piss me off very hard."

Wonwoo squeezed his leg. "Don't get upset, babe."

"Hmm."

Wonwoo looked over at Trevor, who was staring at them. Was he even smiling? Did he think that was funny? Wonwoo was starting to get angry as well -mainly because the new colleague was upsetting his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna talk to him- whether you like it or not," Mingyu suddenly said.

Wonwoo sighed, he probably couldn't prevent it anyway. "Do what you want, just remember that if you attack him, you can get suspended."

Mingyu nodded, his eyes still fixed on Trevor. "I hate him. Maybe I need to-"

Timothy came running into the cafeteria. "See you at the van in five. It's urgent!"

-

"Okay, we got a new address of the suitcase bomber. Looks like he is hiding at his parents' house but they are already dead. So he should be alone."

The unit was on its way to the destination, which was about ten minutes away from the police station.

"We have to catch him this time. I have a lot of pressure," Timothy mumbled, looking out the window.

Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, who had an angry expression on his face -definitely not because of the mission. Trevor was clearly the reason for his bad mood. Wonwoo rested his hand on his boyfriend's arm, squeezing it. "You're still thinking about him."

Mingyu turned to face him, sighing softly. "I don't know what this guy's up to and we have no idea who he is. What if he meets you alone again and does things to you I don't even want to imagine?" He put his helmet on while pouting, looking adorable.

Wonwoo wanted to pinch his cheek. He was so in love with his sulking, caring, attractive man. "He won't do anything like that. He just likes me- nothing more. Trevor's a police officer after all."

Mingyu scoffed. "Louis was one, too and he almost killed me. So, that fact doesn't make me feel better," he replied, nudging Wonwoo's nose with a sigh. "Stop attracting weirdos, okay?"

Wonwoo laughed, lacing their fingers. "I attracted you as well."

"Touché." Mingyu raised their joined hands to place a quick kiss on Wonwoo's fingers. "But I will feel better after talking to him. I don't care if he calls me a jealous boyfriend afterward. I need to tell him that you are mine."

Wonwoo smiled. He leaned in to whisper into his boyfriend's ear, "I'm crazy about you."

Mingyu looked surprised but a smile spread over his lips. "I can't get used to you, being that flirty. It is making me-"

The van stopped, causing him to stop talking. Wonwoo squeezed his hand one last time before getting outside.

"Go to the back of the house," Timothy commanded, motioning them to follow him.

Wonwoo was walking behind Mingyu and John, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend from the back. He didn't know why he was getting more affectionate towards him in the past days, wanting to be close to him all the time. He started to get clingy- something he had never wanted to be before but it seemed like love was changing people.

When they arrived at the back door, they heard some shots, causing Wonwoo to crouch down. The perpetrator seemed to be at this place for real this time.

Mingyu turned around, checking up on him. Why was he like this? He was always making sure Wonwoo was okay first, causing him to feel all soft and he should totally focus on the mission right now.

"We are storming inside on three," Timothy said via walkie talkie. But before their leader had the opportunity to start counting, the perpetrator sprinted out of the house, firing shots left and right.

Wonwoo laid down on the ground, aiming his weapon at him but John was faster, shooting in his knee, causing the thug to stumble, dropping his weapon to the ground.

Mingyu moved forward, jumping on top of him. "That's it, asshole," he let out, pinning him to the ground. "Your next suitcase is going to the jail, together with you."

Timothy headed towards them, putting handcuffs on the perpetrator. "You know your rights but I am not sure if you still have any left, you sick bastard.

Wonwoo pulled off his helmet, letting out a sigh of relief. He walked towards Mingyu, placing his hand on his back, causing the other to turn around, facing him.

"You good?"

Wonwoo nodded, leaning his body against his. Fuck. He was clingy today- Mingyu had changed him so much.

"What is it? Are you tired?" His boyfriend asked, wrapping a protective arm around his waist.

"I just want to stay like that for a awhile," Wonwoo mumbled into his chest, enjoying the warmth.

Mingyu chuckled, caressing his back. "You want Timothy to get mad?"

"I don't care about him. I only care about you."

His boyfriend pulled away to look into his eyes. "Wow, you are making me-"

"Kim, Jeon- get the fuck away from each other and back to the van!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are rather short but I am pretty busy with work these days so i try to post something atleast.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos. 
> 
> The real drama is still to come..🙈


	6. Chapter 6

Mingyu needed to leave the police station earlier to make it for his doctor's appointment- his head needed to get checked for the second time after the attack a few months ago. While he was leaving the police station, he encountered Trevor outside.

"Hello," the other greeted him with a fake smile and Mingyu wanted to roll his eyes, hating this guy so much but maybe he could use the opportunity.

"Hey Trevor, you got a second?"

The new colleague nodded, stopping in front of him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What is it?"

"Listen, I don't want to make a big fuss about it but I am in a hurry so let me get straight to the point- I have the feeling I need to tell you once again that Wonwoo is mine and that I won't accept you, trying to make a move on him."

Trevor smiled and Mingyu knew he didn't give a shit about what he had just told him. "Are you scared I'll snatch him away from you?"

Mingyu stepped closer, losing his patience already. "I'm not scared of anything. I just don't want you to follow my boyfriend around like a fucking stalker, getting on his and my nerves, alright? So don't do it."

Trevor scoffed. "And what if I do, huh? Are you going to punch me?" he asked, getting angry. Something like hate was flickering between his eyes.

"You don't want to regret coming to this police station, do you?" Mingyu hissed through gritted teeth before turning around. He needed to hurry- he was already late.

"I usually get what I want," Trevor shouted behind his back and Mingyu had to force himself to keep walking and not turn around to attack that asshole. He was certainly after Wonwoo and Mingyu had to keep an eye on him.

-

His doctor's office was only five minutes walk from work, so Mingyu was there on time.

"Mister Kim, how's your head?" Doctor Walten asked after calling him in the room, starting to examine his wound.

"Good. No headaches for the last few weeks- only when I'm stressed out, but that has not been the case lately."

The doctor nodded, heading back to his chair, watching through a file. "That's good. So I guess things are going well in your personal and working life?"

Mingyu smiled, thinking about Wonwoo. "Very well."

"Okay, that is good. A healthy surrounding supports the healing. I'd like to do another x-ray of your head next time we see each other. I want to check the spot again but judging by the lack of symptoms, it's probably shrunken -at best, completely gone."

Mingyu nodded, his thoughts suddenly wandering to Trevor, hoping that this asshole wouldn't cause his headaches to return.

The doctor eyed him intensely, probably noticing his frown. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Mingyu shook his head. "No. I'm doing good. Thank you."

The doctor nodded but was still staring at him. "Good health also depends on stress and other factors. Try to balance out whatever burdens you right now with something nice- something that does you good."

Mingyu smiled. Wonwoo was his balance and he had to spend much more time with him. That's what the doctor was saying -at least that's what he was hearing.

-

When Mingyu walked out of the building, Wonwoo was standing outside, glancing up from his phone, looking good as ever. "What are you doing here?" he asked him surprised, heading towards him, happy to see his boyfriend.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm picking up my sweetheart and I want to know what the doctor said?" Wonwoo replied, pecking Mingyu's lips.

"He told me to spend more time with you," Mingyu murmured, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pressing him close against his chest.

"Don't talk nonsense," Wonwoo replied with a smirk. "So, what did he say?"

"I am okay. Everything is healing like it should. Don't worry." Mingyu kissed him on the forehead, breathing in his scent. "Mhh, I missed you. Can I stay at your place tonight? I am sure it will be really good for my health."

Wonwoo leaned back to look him in the eyes. "You see me every day at work."

Mingyu pouted. "But I am not allowed to touch and kiss you as soon as Timothy's around and that is like 89% of the time."

Wonwoo grabbed his hand with a laugh. "Fine, my big baby. Let's go to my place then. You can stay overnight but you have to behave."

"Yah, I am always behaving," Mingyu replied with a snicker, looking forward to spend the night with his boyfriend. Most of the time he stayed at his apartment during the weekdays, so they both could get enough amount of sleep.

-

They hadn't stopped kissing after arriving at Wonwoo's apartment minutes ago. Mingyu had pinned his boyfriend against the wall in the middle of the hallway, his lips not leaving his.

"Fuck. Is this why you wanted to stay at my place?" Wonwoo murmured breathlessly.

"Are you complaining?" Mingyu teased, before capturing his lips again, his hands pushed into Wonwoo's hair, causing the latter to moan.

"I am so into you, you know that right?" Wonwoo whispered after they had to break apart for air.

Mingyu nodded, not able to wipe the grin off his face, leaning his forehead against Wonwoo's. For a second his thoughts wandered to Trevor, causing him to frown.

"What is it?" Wonwoo asked, caressing his cheek fondly.

"I met Trevor today before heading for the doc."

Wonwoo sighed, leaning away. "Please tell me that you didn't punch him or did worse."

"I really wanted to but I was already late for my appointment, so- he was lucky this time," Mingyu replied, cupping his boyfriend's face. "He told me that he always gets what he wants."

Wonwoo pushed his hands away, leaning closer, the tips of their noses touching. "Not this time."

Mingyu kissed him. "But officer, how can you be so sure about it?"

Wonwoo laughed. "What? Starting with roleplay now?"

"You are an officer so basically it can't be count as roleplay." Mingyu kissed him again, really not in the mood for talking and definitely not about Trevor. "Let's go into your room," he mumbled against Wonwoo's lips.

"Okay. Let's go to sleep."

Mingyu smirked and scooped him up, throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder. "We will sleep- but maybe a few hours later."

"Yah! Let me down!" Wonwoo protested with a laugh, slapping his butt. "You tricked me again."

Mingyu carried him towards his room, tossing him on the bed. "As if you believed me in the first place," he mumbled while covering him with his body.

Wonwoo looked up at him with a smile, his face turning a soft pink. "Can you please just kiss me?"

Mingyu didn't have to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters doesnt have a satisfying length. Will give my best to make the next ones longer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo woke up with an arm around his waist and a leg over his leg. He could feel Mingyu's breath on his neck, smiling because of his big clinging puppy.

Even though he always pretended not to want Mingyu around all the time, Wonwoo loved those moments, waking up next to his boyfriend- more than he would ever admit.

He turned to face him, watching his beautiful face. What had this person done to him within half a year? He had become a softie. Soft and in love, acting like a teenager.

Wonwoo ran his finger over the slope of Mingyu's nose, admiring his soft features.

"Stop staring at me like a creep," his boyfriend suddenly mumbled with closed eyes.

Wonwoo caressed his cheek before leaning forward, placing a kiss on his lips. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"Mm-hmm. I like waking up that way," Mingyu mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

"Don't get used to it," Wonwoo muttered mockingly, but gave him another kiss on the lips.

Mingyu smiled. "You know there is a difference between what you say and what you do, right?"

Wonwoo scoffed, but snuggled up to his boyfriend.

"We have to go to work, right?" Mingyu asked, staring at him intensely, almost making him blush.

"Hmm, just a little more," Wonwoo mumbled back, hiding his head into Mingyu's chest. "A few more minutes."

His boyfriend put his hand on his head, playing with his hair- that movement almost putting him back to sleep.

"Wonwoo."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing."

Wonwoo hated that. He raised his head, glaring at him. "Say it!"

Mingyu smiled, shaking his head. "Nope."

Wonwoo slapped his chest. "Say it!"

"YAH!" Mingyu let out as Wonwoo pinched his cheek with force.

"What were you going to say?"

Mingyu rubbed the hurt spot. "Let's move in together."

Wonwoo opened his mouth in surprise, not expecting that. Of course, they had talked about moving together before, but they'd been a couple for six months only -even though it felt like a lot more. "Don't you think we will get on each other's nerves when we see each other at work and home- like 24/7?"

Mingyu pouted. "Am I so annoying everytime I sleep over at your place?"

"Of course not," Wonwoo replied too fast, cupping his face. "I- maybe I am just scared that it will change something."

Mingyu kissed him. "Of course it will change things. I can go to bed with you every night, wake up next to you every morning, snuggling against you. I won't miss you and-"

Wonwoo shut him with a kiss. "Okay."

Mingyu's eyes widened. "Okay? Just like that? I don't even have to persuade you?"

"You already did. And besides, if you will annoy me, i can kick you out of my apartment real quick."

-

They arrived at the police station and had to get into the van immediately. They had a kidnapping mission. Two SWAT guys from the other unit were waiting for them inside- one of them was Trevor.

Wonwoo groaned inwardly, looking at Mingyu, whose face darkened at the sight of the other.

"Hello to you two," Trevor greeted them as they both sat down behind him and his colleague Abel.

"Why are you two coming along?" Wonwoo asked without paying attention to Trevor, grabbing Mingyu's hand at the same time to keep him calm.

"Your unit has another case today and Timothy asked us to accompany you," Abel replied. Wonwoo knew him but hadn't had anything to do with him yet.

Trevor stared back at him. "Is everything okay with you?"

Mingyu scoffed but looked out the window while Wonwoo started caressing his hand. "I'm fine. You can turn around again," he replied as Trevor's gaze fell on their hands before finally turning around.

Timothy sat on the passenger seat, explaining the mission to them. "We are going to make a surprise attack and see if the daughter of the senator is being held in one of the houses and arrest the culprits. Actually, i don't think she's in there, but the chief gave us this order, so that's why we're doing it."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, who had still his head turned towards the window. He squeezed his hand until his boyfriend faced him. "You okay?" he mouthed and the other nodded in return. But he probably wasn't.

Wonwoo could see that his boyfriend was upset that they had to go on this mission together with Trevor. He sighed. He wanted to kiss Mingyu, but he was still hesitant to play affection in public -especially at work.

The drive to the large building was very short. After ten minutes they were already parking on a side street.

Timothy told them to wait a few more minutes because he wanted to check something with the chief first.

Mingyu still seemed annoyed that Trevor was with them and Wonwoo noticed the looks he was casting in his direction.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private while we are waiting?" Trevor asked boldly and Wonwoo couldn't believe how provoking he was glancing at Mingyu. He was doing all of this on purpose. But his boyfriend remained calm, staring in the other direction as if he hadn't heard anything.

Wonwoo was proud of him but he had enough of Trevor's acting. Enough of the pleasantries as well. "You know what? No! I don't want to, okay?" he hissed before grabbing Mingyu's arm, turning him towards him.

His boyfriend looked at him in surprise. Wonwoo turned his head back at Trevor. "I'm in love with Mingyu and only have eyes for him and it gets on my nerves that you're trying to get between us. So do us all a favor and just leave me alone."

To underline all this, Wonwoo placed a hand on Mingyu's nape, pulling him close. "I want you to move in with me. Today," he whispered while Mingyu's eyes widened- he seemed to be in shock.

"What are you doing?"

Wonwoo smiled. "I'm publicly displaying affection. Something I should have done much earlier." He closed the distance, kissing him fiercely.

Mingyu moaned against his lips, kissing him back with the same force.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Wonwoo pulled back, turning his head to face their leader.

Timothy stood before them with his arms crossed -not amused. "You know how I feel about this and I've told you before. We're going to storm the house first and then I want to talk to both of you. There will be consequences!"

Wonwoo wanted to say something, blame Trevor or anything else but it didn't seem to be the right moment. Besides, he needed to focus on the mission now, hoping Timothy's punishment wasn't what he was fearing that it would be.

They stormed the house and checked every room. No one was in there- neither the daughter nor the criminals. Timothy called them back to the van. "As I thought, they're not here." He turned to Trevor and Abel. "There's a cafe next door. Have a drink while I talk to these two."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, who was already staring at him. Something was fishy. Timothy never had it so urgent to punish them before.

Trevor smiled dirty at him before they crossed the street, heading for the cafe.

Timothy faced Mingyu and Wonwoo, his expression tired. "Listen. You know I like you guys- but rather when you are separated. Both of you together- I can't take it right now. And I can't take the risk. You're too focused on each other, still. Unfortunately. I hate to do this, but I'll have to separate you in different units- just for a few weeks."

Wonwoo widened his eyes. "Timothy, come on. You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am. I'm serious. You're putting yourself and your team in danger." He sighed. "Wonwoo, I want you to transfer to officer Brian's unit, starting tomorrow."

"No." Mingyu looked angry. "I'm going over there."

Trevor was in Brian's unit and Wonwoo knew what was going through Mingyu's mind right now.

"No, I decide and I want Wonwoo to change units. Like I said, just for a few weeks, then I want you back. But maybe the break will do you two some good."

Wonwoo didn't like that one bit. They wouldn't go on joint missions with Mingyu anymore? Who'd keep an eye on him then?

"Timo-"

"That's my final word. I'm sorry. But it'll be good for you and for us all." He turned around, heading towards the cafe.

Mingyu looked at the ground, his veins on his neck threatening to pop. He was angry.

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wanted to show Trevor how much I love you and then I-"

Mingyu faced him, shaking his head. "Stop it. That was really sweet. I liked that." He cupped his face, kissing him.

Now they had nothing to lose anyway. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We can do it. I'm just worried that I can't take care of you," Mingyu muttered while he kissed him on the head.

"Same."

"At least you don't have to worry about seeing me 24/7 anymore," his boyfriend joked, receiving a glare back.

"That is not what I wanted," Wonwoo whined. "I just-"

Mingyu kissed him again. "I know. It is okay. It is just for a few weeks. We can do it. And I saw today that you have everything under control because of that asshole called Trevor."

Wonwoo sighed, bumping bis forehead against his. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈
> 
> Thoughts?


	8. Final chapter (sorry)

Mingyu was annoyed. It had been a week since Wonwoo had to change units. Not only did it bother Mingyu that John was more around, annoying him all the time, but now he also had to worry about Trevor, probably trying to hit on his boyfriend regularly.

Even though he had moved in with Wonwoo a few days ago, they were hardly seeing each other because one was usually home late and the other left earlier for work.

"What happened to your face? Are you in a bad mood- again?" John sat down beside him, starting to change into his uniform.

"None of your business."

"Uhh, boy. You already live together and stil-"

Mingyu threw his glove in John's face. "Shut up, will you?"

John laughed. "Well, I hope Wonwoo isn't behaving as cheerful as you right now or they'll throw him out of the other unit real soon. But that would be just perfect for you, wouldn't it?"

Mingyu sighed. He had to listen to John's nonsense every day- it was tiring him out. He missed his boyfriend and it wasn't fair that they had even less time with each other than when they hadn't lived together. They needed to go on a trip- leave town and just get away from everything and everyone.

After he had changed, Mingyu headed out into the hallway, hoping to find Wonwoo somewhere before his unit would leave for a demonstration.

He found his boyfriend in the common room, his back turned towards him- refilling his bottle. Two other colleagues were chilling on the sofas with their phones.

"Hey," Mingyu stood behind Wonwoo and the other almost dropped his bottle, startled.

"Yah, you scared me." Wonwoo turned around and Mingyu couldn't resist to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I miss you," he muttered as his boyfriend's cheeks reddened. He was still blushing because of Mingyu´s affection.

"I miss you, too," Wonwoo mumbled shyly.

"Well, that is why I am here. Our unit has to leave for the demo soon. But I was thinking- let's take a little trip this weekend, please."

Wonwoo's eyes widened, he seemed to like the idea. "Where to?"

Mingyu shrugged. "I don't know. Just get away from here, just the two of us."

Wonwoo shut his bottle and grinned up at him. "I'd love that."

Mingyu gave him another kiss on the forehead. "That is great. Be ready for Saturday morning then. Let me do the planning."

-

It was in the middle of July and the weekend was supposed to be warm so Mingyu and Wonwoo had packed their bathing shorts before leaving Saturday morning.

Mingyu had booked a small cabin right by the sea but hadn't told Wonwoo about it yet.

"Where are we going? I mean, we are obviously going to the sea, but what will we do there?"

Mingyu kept quiet but smirked.

"Never mind. As long as we're away from everything and you are with me," Wonwoo muttered, caressing his arm.

"Yah, I told you before if you don't want me to have an accident, stop touching me while I'm driving."

Wonwoo laughed. "One could think you'd be used to my touch by now."

Mingyu gave him a sharp look. "Says the right person. You're still blushing at every word I say."

"I'm not."

Mingyu smiled. "Okay, you're not, right."

Wonwoo pinched him before turning on the radio. "How long are we gonna drive?"

Mingyu looked at the time. "We'll be there for lunch. You can get some sleep if you want."

"No, I don't want to."

Mingyu nodded before clearing his throat. "So- how was the week with the other unit?" He could feel Wonwoo´s stare on him. "What?"

"Don't you want to ask something different?"

Mingyu groaned. "Okay, how was your week with Trevor?"

Wonwoo laughed. "I was wondering when you would finally ask about him."

Mingyu sulked. "I don't want to appear like a jealous boyfriend."

Wonwoo moved closer, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's neck, right under his ear, causing Mingyu to shiver.

"Yah. What did I just tell you?"

Wonwoo leaned back. "Sorry, I can not hold back because my boyfriend is very hot." He sighed. "The week was okay. I tried to avoid Trevor as much as possible. He kept trying to start a conversation, but I always blocked him. I think he's slowly getting the message."

Mingyu scoffed. "Slowly? How many times do you have to tell a person to stay away from you?" Just thinking about Trevor made his blood boil again.

"Don´t worry babe. You know, I can defend myself pretty good."

Mingyu knew that. He still hated that guy.

-

"Wow, it's so beautiful here."

They walked along the beach and Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, who was beaming with joy. "You're beautiful."

His boyfriend glanced at him, pinching his arm. "Stop it."

They were holding hands, walking barefoot on the sand, close to the water. There weren't many people around. Mingyu had driven them to a secluded spot on the beach. "Aren't you scared of the water?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "No. Unless you push me in. But if you hold my hand firmly like that- why should I be scared?"

Mingyu tightened his grip. He'd keep him close- forever.

"How's your head?"

Mingyu shrugged. "I think it is pretty fine. Can't feel the pain anymore."

Wonwoo kicked a pebble into the water. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

Mingyu nodded. "And it's not even a year since I joined your unit."

Wonwoo stopped and turned around, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend with a soft sigh.

"What is it with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just like you," Wonwo muttered against his chest.

"I know you do," Mingyu replied, caressing his back.

"I like you so much and I miss you every time you're not around."

Mingyu chuckled, resting his chin on top of his boyfriend´s head. "You're cheesy. My God are you cheesy. What did I do to you?"

Wonwoo tightened his arms around Mingyu´s body. "You made me fall for you, so bear with it from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys- for everyone who liked this story so far- I am afraid I have some bad news. :(  
> I started this sequel with a lot of motivation but after awhile I regretted, writing it at all. It is just that I don´t have any ideas (and motivation) to continue this one. I am not very good in writing about established relationships anyway- so I decided to finish this fic with this short chapter before I start writing stuff that is utterly boring- and noone wants to read it.
> 
> I am sorry for everyone who was looking forward to this- but by now I am sure I shouldn´t have started with a sequel (sometimes good things shouldn´t get a part 2- I´ve learned that :))
> 
> Thank you still for all the love and support for this one- don´t be sad- there are already new ideas in my head for future fics.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally start with the sequel, hoping you will support and love this! 
> 
> Your feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Love, meanie_nim ♡


End file.
